Crystal Tears
by Angelys 00Tsuki no Angel00
Summary: Universo Alternativo... Minha última fic HP...


**Crystal Tears**

**Prólogo- parte 1**

_Encontro Anual de Arquitetos, Noruega, Abril, 3 anos atrás..._

Harry Potter vagava pelo salão de convenções, tentando encontrar seu melhor amigo. Apesar de ser reconhecido na sua profissão, não costumava freqüentar esses encontros...

O mar de gente se dividiu e ele avistou uma face conhecida mais ao longe.

- Harry! Harry! Quanto tempo! Quase seis meses, não é? – Rony chegava correndo.

- Quase isso... Por onde tem andado? Sempre que eu ligo para a sua casa ninguém atende... E seu celular está sempre desligado...

- Ah... Tenho viajado muito... – disse ele, parecendo encabulado. – Mas, veja, parece que vai começar. Disseram que este ano haverá uma banda se apresentando na abertura.

- Uma banda? Parece divertido! Eu não tenho prestado muita atenção à música desde que... aconteceu...

- Ah, Harry! Eu sinto muito! Não queria fazer você lembrar assim! – Rony tenta se desculpar. – Mas vamos logo que eu mal posso esperar pelo começo!

Enquanto caminhavam pelo agitado salão, uma mulher se aproxima de Rony e se apresenta.

- Bom dia Sr. Weasley! Sinto muito por chegar atrasada!

- Srta. Lovegood, não há por que se desculpar. Este é o amigo de quem lhe falei, o Sr. Harry Potter. – Indica-o com um aceno de cabeça. – Harry, esta é minha nova assistente. Tomei-a emprestada de meus irmãos.

Ela é bem bonita, pensou Harry, mas as outras também eram.

- Luna, pode me fazer um favor? – A voz de Rony o tirou de seus devaneios. – Eu gostaria muito de saber se o café daqui é realmente tão bom quanto dizem.

-Claro, chefe! Volto em um instante!

Luna saiu no meio da multidão. Parecia que estava indo na direção errada...

- Então? O que acha dela, Harry?

- Acho-a bem bonita. Você ainda não parou com essa mania? Quantas secretárias já teve?

- Algumas... Mas você está enganado se pensa que só as contrato para dormir com elas. – Rony olha ao redor e observa que muitos homens se dirigem à saída. – Para onde estão todos indo? A abertura é só daqui a meia hora! – Dirige-se a um homem que também estava indo. – O senhor sabe me dizer o motivo desta aglomeração?

- Parece que a banda que vai fazer a apresentação chegou. Dizem que a vocalista é linda demais para ser real. Creio que estão indo conferir os boatos. – E saiu em direção á porta.

Harry e Rony, aproveitando essa súbita calma no salão antes lotado, sentam em uma mesinha para continuar a conversa. A secretária de Rony chega com três cafés e se senta com eles.

_Meia-hora depois..._

-... Então ela chegou e disse: Espera aí! O pato não fala!

- Essa é a sua melhor piada, Rony? – Pergunta Harry. – Espera só até você ouvir a do encanador que...

- Agora não senhores, a abertura vai começar e se não corrermos não vamos encontrar lugares vagos. – Luna parecia muito mais descontraída agora. Harry percebeu que ela era bastante inteligente também. Se quisesse, poderia ser mais do que uma secretária.

_Enquanto isso, nos bastidores..._

-Hermione, já estamos atrasados.

- Calma, Draco. Já disse que não subo no palco sem a minha medalhinha de ouro. – Ela parecia muito preocupada mexendo em vários pacotes sobre uma mesinha. – Não se esqueça que foi você quem me deu, querido.

Draco pareceu encabulado por um instante, mas logo se refez.

- Logo vamos nos casar, Hermione. Você não precisa dessa medalhinha para saber que eu te amo e que estaremos sempre juntos. – Ele aponta para o chão, onde se enxerga uma correntinha escondida pelos pés da mesa. – Ei, veja! Está ali! Agora vamos!

- Ei! E o meu beijo da sorte?

Draco sorriu. E pensar que demorara três anos para pedí-la em casamento. Aquela, com certeza, era a mulher de sua vida.

_No palco..._

I'll miss you

Every time I look to the moon

'Cuz I need you

But I can't bring you back for me

I must hold on

I just can't stand it

All the flowers you left

They won't change it

You're part of my heart and my soul

I'm aware of your pain

Let me go!

If I stay all I can do is cry

The moment is coming

Don't let it pass you by…

Harry estava maravilhado. Nunca em sua vida ouvira algo tão belo e tocante! Aquela voz era de uma sereia ou de um anjo. Não podia estar vendo aquilo. A última vez que sentira algo assim... Não... Melhor afastar esses pensamentos tristes. Tudo o que queria naquele momento era permanecer escutando aquela voz...

And these crystal tears are rain drops

Falling from my heart

Shining like a star

You're part of my heart and my soul

I'm aware of your pain

Let me go!

If I stay all I can do is cry

The moment is coming

Don't let it pass you by…

Pass you by…

Prólogo- parte 2

Na saída do evento, após uma apresentação inesquecível da banda convidada, Harry e Rony saíram para um restaurante, a fim de comentar sobre os acontecimentos do dia.

- E então, o que achou? – Perguntou Rony.

- Acho que nunca ouvi algo tão maravilhoso quanto a voz daquela garota. Já descobriu o nome dela?

- Esqueça. Ela tem namorado.

- E como você pode saber? – Harry não podia acreditar em como Rony conseguia esse tipo de informação.

- Você não a viu com o guitarrista no final da convenção? Estavam abraçados e trocavam beijos.

- Aquele loiro? Sério? – Harry não conseguia esconder a cara de decepção. – Mas qual é o nome dela?

-Eu não vou te dizer... – Respondeu Rony, com cara de riso. – Se quiser saber, descubra sozinho. _Waiter, I'd like some grilled salmon, please, with white wine._ E você Harry?

- _The same for me, please. _Como assim não vai me dizer? Que espécie de amigo você é?

- O tipo que não quer ver o outro metido em encrencas. Você sabe o que acontece quando perseguimos mulheres comprometidas...

- Fala por experiência própria? – perguntou Harry, rindo. – Se eu te conheço bem, metade das suas "secretárias" eram comprometidas.

- Detalhes, detalhes... Podemos mudar de assunto agora? – Rony começava a ficar nervoso.

- Está bem, está bem... Não está mais aqui quem falou...

_Duas semanas depois, em um aeroporto da Noruega..._

Era hora da despedida. Rony tomaria o vôo para a Inglaterra com Luna. Harry iria para os Estados Unidos.

- Então é isso... A gente se vê por aí... – disse Harry, dando um abraço no amigo. – Cuide bem dele, Luna... Veja se consegue pôr algum juízo na cabeça dessa figura.

- Pode deixar comigo. Vamos, Sr. Weasley. Estamos atrasados... – Luna o puxou através do saguão do aeroporto.

- Tchau, Harry. – gritou Rony, de longe.

Agora tudo o que teria que fazer é esperar pelo seu vôo. Ainda tinha 2 horas pela frente. Resolveu se dirigir ao bar, talvez um drinque o fizesse se sentir mais relaxado. A verdade é que não tinha conseguido esquecer aquela garota. E nem aquela voz.

_Enquanto isso, do outro lado do aeroporto... _

Hermione e Draco chegavam com suas malas.

- Tem certeza de que quer ir, querida?

- Mas é claro! Eu não quero perder essa oportunidade! É uma grande gravadora! – Ela parecia tão entusiasmada.

- Mas é nos Estados Unidos! É nós nunca lidamos com algo tão grande...

- Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo. – Aquele era seu mantra quando estava com medo. Sim, Hermione estava morrendo de medo! – Ainda temos 2 horas. Vamos fazer alguma coisa!

- Por que não vamos ao bar? – Draco só podia estar maluco! Beber numa hora dessas!

- Não sei não...

- Por favor... – ele fazia aquela carinha de cachorro-perdido-que-caiu-do-caminhão-da-mudança.

- Ok, ok. Vamos...

Enquanto caminhavam, Hermione pensava nos últimos acontecimentos. Desde a formação da banda até agora só tinham se passado 2 anos. Agora, depois de meses trabalhando, recebera um convite de uma gravadora famosa para lançar seu primeiro CD. Talvez a festa de lançamento coincidisse com a festa de seu casamento!

Conhecera Draco no conservatório onde tinham estudado juntos. Decidiram montar uma banda no final do curso e ele a pedira em namoro durante os ensaios. Agora estavam noivos e muito felizes! Certamente, a sua vida não poderia estar melhor!

- Hermione, o que você quer beber?

- Ah, não sei... O que você quer beber?

- Boa pergunta... Não entendo esses nomes em norueguês...

Nesse momento, um homem que estava sentado em uma mesinha solitária se aproximou.

- Com licença, precisam de ajuda? Eu posso traduzir os nomes dos drinks...

Hermione olhou para ele. Era alto, devia ter uns trinta e poucos anos... Era bonito, com cabelos negros e olhos verde-esmeralda.

- Obrigado, qual desses você recomenda?

- O Moony é delicioso. – Ele parecia entender bem do assunto. – É uma especialidade deste bar, uma chance única de experimentar algo assim. Peça pelo número, 32.

- Está bem. Draco, você quer experimentar também?

Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

- Hermi, não devíamos beber antes de viajar...

- Ah, pára com isso, é só um drink! – Dirigiu-se ao barman. - _A 32, please_!

- Ei, vocês são daquela banda, que se apresentou no Encontro Anual de Arquitetos, não é? Eu assisti e achei maravilhoso! Muito prazer, sou Harry Potter.

- Oi, somos sim. Sou Hermione Granger, a vocalista e esse é o meu noivo, Draco Malfoy.

-Olá! Noivos, uau, parabéns! Felicidades! Querem se sentar aqui? O meu vôo só sai daqui à uma hora e meia.

- O nosso também! Estamos indo para os Estados Unidos, e você?

- Também! Que coincidência! Tenho a impressão de que será um vôo bastante agradável...

**Oks, mais uma fic HP...E eu não vou revelar o casal feliz... Muitos de vcs(hahaha...eu m acho msm...) devem estar se perguntando: HERMIONE E DRACO?? NEM PENSAR, Q MERDA É ESSA?? **

**Pois eu asseguro de que não vai durar muito tempo, portanto... relaxem... **


End file.
